ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Garan
was a choju that appeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Ace. It was transformed from an ancient fish from Devonian period of the Paleozoic era by Yapool's Choju Creating Machine. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension → Tokyo History Ultraman Ace Garan used to be a fish-like creature from prehistoric times, specifically 3 million years ago. Hokuto, Minami and Yamanaka went to pick up the fish as a carcass. Mikawa has a reunion with a high school friend of hers. The high school cartoonist Kuri, drew a comic showing the truck that carried Garan, fly off. This occured and Mikawa felt that Kuri was skechy and tried tp leave but was soon ambushed, gassed, and was locked in the attic. At this point, Yapool had the artist release Garan, now a choju, who fought TAC and won. He was called back by the artist, though. Mikawa was trying to contact TAC, but the artist told her it was useless as the house lacked radio communication and about how he gave his soul to the devil (refering to Yapool). He tells her he would release her if she married him, but she was rescued by TAC. However, with this the artist soon summoned Garan with the command to attack TAC and find and capture Mikawa. She takes one of the planes to fight it, while the others attack from the ground at an oil refinery, but Hokuto's jet is soon hit, so he ejects and he and Minami transform into Ultraman Ace. They two fought but it seemed to have the upper hand as the artist kept drawing fight scenes, but soon Ace found out their life forces are connected. Ace blasts off one of Garan's arms and shoots him with the Punch Laser, causing him causing him to catch on fire, before finally destroying him with the Metallium Ray, killing the artist in the process. Trivia *In a unique case, Garan was not designed by Kaiju designer of Ace, Akihiro Iguchi. The original drawing was made by a 21 year old dentist from Osaka Prefecture, who submitted his Kaiju drawing and Akihiko in turn made several adjustments to it. *Garan's roar is a modified Gokinezula roar. *Although not physically seen, Garan is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Garan shares his name with a BIONICLE set from winter 2006; an Onu-Matoran by the name of Garan. *Garan is one of the few choju not able to breath fire. Powers and Weapons *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Garan is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. *Explosive Flashes: Garan can emit flashes from the tip of his nasal horn that cause explosions, it can vary from small to large in size. *Capture-Air Gas: Depending on his artist's command, Garan can spray a white mist from his mouth that can gassify his target and allow him to eat them. The attack, however, does not work on living things. Weakness Garan's life force is connected to that of an artist, should either the artist or Garan receive any sort of pain, it will carry over to the other as well. Garan Interdimensional Travel.gif|Interdimensional Travel Garan Explosive Flashes.gif|Explosive Flashes Garan Capture-Air Gas.gif|Capture-Air Gas Gallery Ultraman Ace Garan-0.jpg Garan v Ultraman Ace.png Garan v Ultraman Ace I.png|Garan vs Ace Garan_0.jpg Garan_1.jpg Garan 1.png Other Garan concept art.jpg|Concept art Gargan.jpg|Figure of Garan, created by Popy. Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju